Gray Cat Monastery of Sares One
Gray Cat Monastery of Sares One (For the Gray Cat Society - Go to: Gray Cat Society) Sares One is the only planet in the Sares System that retained most of the natural features, 1 like mountains, oceans, lakes and rivers. Of course like most all is well tended and lost almost all of its true natural beauty. With one exception, the Gray Mountains of the Kahil Continent almost at the planets North Pole. These rugged mountains retained much of their original character and are surrounded by dense forest. The forests are the only place on any of the nine Sares worlds with true wild life 2 only here one can still find wild predators and birds of prey. Near the top of the tallest mountain Mt. Sharir lays the oldest known permanently occupied building complex in the known Universe, the Gray Cat Monastery of Sharir (Officially and locally referred to as either the Gray Cats retreat or the Sharir Mountain Monastery) The building complex atop that mountain has as many legends and mystical stories as the society itself. According to legend it was built where the Gray Cat God (the Entity that bestowed Psionic powers onto the Saresii) 3 told the first Saresii to build it. The monastery usually does not allow visitors and the priests and the Catnuns live a very reclusive life. 6 The complex covers about 20 acres and has several buildings. Legends claim that much of the mountain is hollowed out and is filled with unimaginable treasures collected by the society for almost 2 million years. 7 8 While official history record claim, that the Monastery was occupied by Non society members during the centuries the Gray Cat Society was officially banned, everyone knows that no one really wanted to mess with the Gray Cats. Very recently the Society allowed (Strictly supervised) archeological research sponsored by the Union Science Council. The archeological expedition confirmed that some of the deep foundations and features of the monastery really is over 2 million years old. dating back to times before even the First Age of Knowledge. In a recently discovered 4 cave in the Sharirteke mountains, the fossilized remains of an unknown presumed sentient species were found, along with artifacts of a TL 1 civilization distinctively not Saresii and fragments of writing. The words Balam and Chrom are repeated words. Also in the same cave, a fossilized remains of a Nimravidae. (A cat like species that once was native to Earth / Terra about 2-3 million years ago.)5 1As the planet was the original. The other eight are shaped and engineered to resemble Sares One. 2Wild Life on any of the 9 planets usually consists of well-tended, hand tame beats that are harmless to the Saresii. The few cat like predator species have been semi domesticated over many millennia and are fed by Saresii Park tenders. (Or the public) 3The Gray Cat exists; she is the equivalent of the Terran Guardian, the Seer Narl Gatu, Tyr of Nilfeheim, and Quaroniel. She is one of the Elders of the Galaxy and part of the Elders of the Universe 4 Known to the Gray Cats – discovered by the Union Archeologists 5 The Nimravidae find included fossilized DNA that linked the fossil to similar fossils found on Earth to 90 percent. 6This is not the same place as the traditional Gray Cat society Orphanage of the main continent. 7 Only four known Outsiders have ever been inside the mountain. Richard Stahl, Carla Lychhod, Roy Masters, Erica Olafson; and only Roy and Erica had and have unrestricted access to it all. 8 A confirmed legend is that the Gray Cats guarded one of the 12 Tokens of Power – One of the pieces that once united reincarnated the Dark One: The Dark Cup - Cognite Obscurum Category:Places